Procurement systems are well known. A buyer searches a catalog or a catalog database, locates material of interest, and places an order. A supplier then fulfills the order. However, special orders greatly complicate and slow down the entire procurement process as well as greatly increasing procurement expense. In practice, a buyer who cannot find an item located in a catalog must fill out a special requisition, also known as a special order request. However, no order is even placed until a potential supplier and related cost and delivery information is provided to the buyer for consideration.
The requisition is then sent to a procurement fulfillment organization. A fulfillment specialist reviews the special requisition and manually determines if there are any potential suppliers that can fulfill the special requisition. Potential suppliers are then contacted and they respond accordingly. Each of the suppliers has their own way of describing the items it carries. Thus, the fulfillment specialist must manually review each supplier proposal and determine which ones appear to be most favorable to the buyer.
Next, the buyer must receive the best proposals from the fulfillment specialist, determine which one appears to be the most appropriate for that organization, and manually go through a special order process for the special requisition to actually be fulfilled by a supplier. Worse yet, when the special order is finally fulfilled, all of the special effort that went into manually reviewing the requisition, manually determining potential suppliers, manually locating the best suppliers, and then actually fulfilling the special order is lost. Thus, the entire process must be re-initiated if a different buyer wants the same or a similar special order in the future.
Thus, there is a strong need for a procurement system that takes into account special requisitions and resulting special orders, and uses the information related to such special orders so that the effort spent on fulfilling each order is not lost. In particular, it would be highly desirable to be able to receive a special requisition, and use a methodology to automatically select most likely suppliers without human intervention. If such an automatic selection process were available, then the special requisition could automatically be sent to each vendor for review and quoting. Moreover, it would be highly desirable to be able to receive the information from each supplier in a consistent format so that review of the received information could be automated as well according to predetermined criteria to select the best supplier(s) for a possible special order. Additionally, it would be desirable to use the special expertise of both buyers and suppliers to create updated rules and item information associated with the special order. Therefore, future orders of the same item would not require the same special handling.